


Time after time I follow signs

by sidhedcv



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non abbiamo idea di che cosa abbia bevuto ma—» Combeferre tenta di informare Grantaire, mettendolo al corrente dei dettagli della situazione, salvo venire interrotto da un mugolio infastidito proveniente da Enjolras; «continuava a chiedere di te e ad un certo punto ci è scappato. Abbiamo dovuto inseguirlo e portartelo qui, non vuole sentire ragioni».<br/>Per qualche secondo Grantaire è tentato di chiedere se sia uno scherzo, ma lo sguardo serio di Combeferre — e soprattutto il modo in cui Enjolras si sta strusciando contro di lui — lo fanno desistere e lo convincono a prendere un po’ più seriamente la cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after time I follow signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsofaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/gifts).



Per qualche strana ragione, dopo due anni che lavora come barista e cameriere in quel bar, Grantaire non sembra ancora essersi reso conto che lasciare i tavoli più grandi e i più disordinati per ultimi non è un’idea particolarmente brillante: come ogni giorno, a cinque minuti dalla chiusura, si ritrova sempre a guardare con aria sconsolata i tavoli peggiori, prospettando davanti a sé un paio d’ore di pulizia e riordino del locale.

Tutto sommato però Grantaire apprezza quei momenti — quando la confusione e il chiasso che di solito regnano nel locale sono finalmente scomparsi — in cui può rimanere completamente solo con i suoi pensieri. E, cosa non meno importante, con i rimasugli di alcool nei bicchieri o i muffins lasciati a metà nei piattini: non è mai stato particolarmente schizzinoso e in fondo quello è cibo gratis e un grande opportunità da sfruttare.

Sono quei pochi momenti nella giornata nei quali può permettersi di pensare — di fantasticare, sarebbe più corretto dire — su Enjolras senza che qualcuno lo guardi con aria stranita e gli chieda se va tutto bene o il perché del suo sguardo trasognato; non è certo colpa sua se pensare a _quella persona_ gli causa un certo tipo di reazioni ed è ovvio ed evidente che non possa farci proprio nulla.

L’ultima volta che si sono parlati, riflette Grantaire passando lo straccio su uno dei tavoli, è ovviamente riuscito a fare una delle sue solite figure di merda nonostante avesse precedentemente programmato ogni singola cosa: sarebbe andato da lui, gli avrebbe mostrato il suo ultimo disegno — il soggetto era, ovviamente, Enjolras — e sarebbe riuscito a rimanere calmo, tranquillo e abbastanza interessante da non farlo andare via dopo soltanto qualche minuto.

Era andato da lui con tutta la baldanza che possedeva, sorridendo e sentendosi abbastanza sicuro da provare; aveva aperto bocca per pronunciare le due frasi che aveva imparato a memoria e all’improvviso tutto quello che c’era nella sua testa era completamente scomparso.

L’odore di Enjolras — quel penetrante odore da omega che l’altro faceva di tutto per nascondere, con scarsi risultati — lo aveva circondato completamente, cancellando ogni singolo pensiero nella sua testa che non riguardasse il prendere Enjolras contro il muro in quell’esatto istante. Aveva balbettato qualcosa di incoerente, cercando di trattenersi dal sbatterlo contro la parete, ed era scappato via prima di poter fare qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito per il resto della propria vita.

«L’ennesima occasione sprecata», borbotta tra sé e sé Grantaire, cercando di non ripensare al penetrante odore di Enjolras e a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poterlo prendere davvero. Non dovrebbe pensare a queste cose, lo sa perfettamente, ma non può fare nulla a riguardo. Ha provato tante volte a smettere di pensarci e altrettante volte è finito _inspiegabilmente_ con la mano nei pantaloni e la mente fissa sul pensiero di Enjolras che, nudo sotto di lui, gemeva il suo nome.

«Grantaire—» biascica una voce familiare da qualche parte alle spalle di Grantaire, che per qualche secondo è convinto al cento per cento di averla immaginata nel mezzo dei propri pensieri; «Grantaire!» al secondo richiamo Grantaire è costretto a voltarsi e lo spettacolo che si ritrova davanti è qualcosa che non avrebbe sinceramente creduto di poter vedere in questa vita.

Combeferre e Jehan tentano di tenere in piedi un evidentemente ben poco sobrio Enjolras, che si aggrappa a loro e allo stesso tempo si allunga verso Grantaire, cercando forse di abbracciarlo — o almeno questa è l’impressione che Grantaire ha e viste le circostanze ha tutte le intenzioni di non contraddire le proprie sensazioni.

«Grant—eh» biascica di nuovo Enjolras, riuscendo finalmente a sfuggire alla presa degli altri due e cadendo tra le braccia di Grantaire, fortunatamente pronto a prenderlo al volo.

«Non abbiamo idea di che cosa abbia bevuto ma—» Combeferre tenta di informare Grantaire, mettendolo al corrente dei dettagli della situazione, salvo venire interrotto da un mugolio infastidito proveniente da Enjolras; «continuava a chiedere di te e ad un certo punto ci è scappato. Abbiamo dovuto inseguirlo e portartelo qui, non vuole sentire ragioni».

Per qualche secondo Grantaire è tentato di chiedere se sia uno scherzo, ma lo sguardo serio di Combeferre — e soprattutto il modo in cui Enjolras si sta strusciando contro di lui — lo fanno desistere e lo convincono a prendere un po’ più seriamente la cosa.

«Okay, ci penso io» si limita a commentare, sorridendo degli sguardi sollevati degli altri due — perché fanno così? Con tutte le volte in cui si sono occupati di tutti gli altri in condizioni poco ottimali.. insomma, non è certo una novità e Enjolras non può essere così tanto peggio. Non può esserlo, vero?

«Grantaire!» esclama il soggetto in questione, reclamando l’attenzione che si merita e sorridendo in modo piuttosto ebete quando Grantaire lo stringe più forte e lo aiuta ad accomodarsi su una sedia; «hai un buon odore» Grantaire riesce ad avvertire distrattamente quelle parole prima di ritrovarsi il viso di Enjolras affondato nel collo — e sente distintamente le sue labbra premute contro il proprio collo e il respiro caldo e umido dell’altro e, perfetto, ora sente anche altro nei propri pantaloni.

Gli altri due, ovviamente, sono scappati via alla prima occasione e ora Grantaire si trova nella difficoltosa situazione di dover sistemare tutto il locale e allo stesso tempo occuparsi anche di un Enjolras che non è nemmeno in condizione di reggersi in piedi da solo — perché nel frattempo, testardo com’è, si è già rialzato.

Non che ci stia provando, ecco, sono le braccia di Grantaire a tenerlo su e Enjolras sembra apprezzare particolarmente la cosa, tanto da aggrapparsi meglio al suo collo e pesarsi del tutto su di lui.

«Oh—» Grantaire cerca di dire qualcosa ma il peso di Enjolras ricade tutto su di sé — sul proprio petto, sui propri polmoni che hanno smesso di funzionare — e tutto quello che esce dalle sue labbra è un verso strozzato. Enjolras lo osserva, incuriosito da quel suono, prima di decidere che tutto sommato non gli interessa davvero e tornare a premersi contro Grantaire.

«Okay, facciamo che adesso ci sediamo da qualche parte» riesce finalmente a bofonchiare Grantaire, ringraziando il cielo per la presenza nel locale dei divanetti — sono più comodi e magari Enjolras decide di rimanere lì mentre lui finisce di pulire il locale e poi lo accompagna a casa —e lo fa accomodare su uno di questi; «vuoi un bicchiere d’acqua? Magari ti fa sentire meglio».

Enjolras impiega qualche secondo per capire che cosa stia effettivamente dicendo Grantaire e poi annuisce senza molta convinzione, limitandosi ad aggiungere un “ _poi torna qui_ ” che basta a far tremare le gambe dell’altro ragazzo.

Grantaire torna da lui dopo pochissimo, stringendo tra le mani tremati un bicchiere di acqua fresca che al contrario delle sue previsioni Enjolras beve avidamente; «ora mettiti qui» esclama imperioso quest’ultimo, indicando i venti centimetri di spazio rimanenti sul divanetto, gli stessi che Grantaire guarda con un misto di scetticismo e incredulità.

Vuole che stia lì con lui? Ma non c’è spazio, ma deve finire di sistemare il locale altrimenti non può andare a casa, ma Enjolras dovrebbe sdraiarsi e chiudere gli occhi e provare a riposare, ma—

«Qui!» esclama di nuovo Enjolras e tutto quello che Grantaire può fare è obbedire e incastrarsi nello spazio tra il corpo dell’altro e il bracciolo del divano; non fa quasi in tempo a sedersi che Enjolras gli si preme di nuovo contro — solo in una posizione leggermente più compromettente e molto, molto meno sicura.

Si sforza di respirare correttamente mentre Enjolras si sistema per bene tra le sue gambe, incurante delle delicatissime e sensibilissime zone contro le quali si sta strofinando, incurante delle reazioni di Grantaire e incurante perfino dei balbettii con i quali quest’ultimo tenta di convincerlo a fermarsi.

Non è sicuro di quanto possa resistere ancora, non con Enjolras che gli si struscia addosso e che emana quell’odore — che oggi è più penetrante del solito, che lo colpisce come un pugno nello stomaco ad ogni singolo respiro.

«Enjolras..» tenta di nuovo di mormorare il suo nome e di convincerlo — convincerlo come? Non si convince un ubriaco a fare o non fare qualcosa solo con la logica, nessuno lo sa meglio di Grantaire — a fermarsi e almeno a tentare di chiudere gli occhi e riposare.

Per qualche strana ragione Enjolras si limita a ridere e a premersi meglio contro di lui, affondando il viso nel collo dell’altro e inspirando a pieni polmoni; «il tuo odore è viola» a quelle parole Grantaire strabuzza gli occhi, cercando lo sguardo di Enjolras e chiedendosi cosa diamine voglia dire quella frase.

«Il tuo odore è viola» ripete l’altro ragazzo, con un’espressione incredibilmente seria e con uno sguardo che sembra chiedergli _cosa c’è di poco chiaro? È una cosa così ovvia e scontata che non capisco perché tu non riesca ad arrivarci._

«Sì, questo l’hai già detto mezzo minuto fa» Grantaire non riesce a trattenersi dal commentare in quel modo e non è nemmeno troppo stupito quando Enjolras gli molla un pugno sulla spalla; «che vuol dire che il mio odore è viola?»

«E io che ne so?» Grantaire sbuffa incredulo a quelle parole, senza però riuscire ad impedirsi di sorridere per il modo in cui Enjolras continua a premersi e per l’espressione beata che assume quando Grantaire si convince ad accarezzargli appena i capelli; «so solo che il tuo odore è viola. Lo sento e basta».

Grantaire passa i successivi venti minuti — nei quali Enjolras sembra essersi addormentato contro di lui — a chiedersi che cosa vogliano dire quelle parole: arriva perfino a chiedersi di che colore sarebbe l’odore di Enjolras, il che porta soltanto ai soliti pensieri poco casti e decisamente poco appropriati per il momento visto chi sta sonnecchiando contro il suo petto.

«Viola perché è un misto di rosso e blu» bofonchia all’improvviso Enjolras, eliminando l’ipotesi del sonnellino e aprendo la situazione a sbocchi decisamente più pericolosi.

«Continuo a non capire» scuote la testa Grantaire, senza però smettere di accarezzare i capelli di Enjolras — all’altro sembra piacere parecchio e di certo lui non si lamenta di poterlo toccare più del necessario.

«Il rosso è il colore della forza e dell’energia e il blu quello della malinconia quindi il viola è una via di mezzo» Enjolras si tira a sedere nel tentativo di pronunciare quelle parole tutte insieme, senza biascicare troppo e facendo sì che abbiano un senso compiuto, e lo guarda negli occhi in un modo che finisce per far tremare Grantaire; «sei un artista, dovresti sapere queste cose».

Grantaire si trattiene dal commentare anche quella frase, sapendo perfettamente quale sarebbe la reazione dell’altro, e si limita a stringerlo più forte — sta osando troppo? Enjolras sembra apprezzare e in fondo è stato proprio lui a chiedergli di sdraiarsi lì e a sistemarsi in quel modo.

Non sa che cosa può o che cosa non può fare: sa soltanto che l’odore di Enjolras diventa sempre più forte ogni secondo che passa e che prima o poi le sue difese crolleranno e tutto quello che potrà fare sarà saltare addosso all’altro e _di certo_ non riuscire più a fermarsi.

È un pensiero improvviso quello che lo colpisce nel bel mezzo dell’ennesima riflessione su quanto sia intenso e penetrante l’odore di Enjolras: «il tuo odore è giallo» bisbiglia tra i suoi capelli qualche secondo più tardi.

Enjolras lo guarda con attenzione, cercando di capire se lo stia prendendo in giro o se stia dicendo sul serio: quando Grantaire mormora _giallo e arancione, direi, forse anche un po’ rosso e— oh, non lo so, è difficile combinare il tuo odore e i colori_ con quel tono di voce tanto disperato Enjolras semplicemente _sa_ che l’altro sta dicendo sul serio e che non ci pensa nemmeno lontanamente a prenderlo in giro.

Per questo si sporge su di lui e preme le labbra contro le sue — perché nella sua testa questo vuol dire _fargli capire che ha capito che Grantaire ha capito_. Perfino lui si rende conto che quello è esattamente il pensiero di una persona con una dose di alcool bella pesante nel corpo ma non importa, lo fa comunque.

All’improvviso Grantaire si ritrova con le labbra di Enjolras premute contro le proprie e tutto quello che può fare è stringergli i capelli tra le dita e _accontentarlo_ — in fondo è stato lui a chiedere quel bacio, Grantaire non l’avrebbe mai fatto altrimenti e poi è solo un bacio, no?

«Mi porti a casa tua?» mormora Enjolras contro le sue labbra e Grantaire quasi si soffoca con la boccata d’aria che ha appena ripreso.

«C-che cosa?» riesce a sputare fuori quelle parole tra un colpo di tosse e un altro, cercando allo stesso tempo lo sguardo di Enjolras e tentando di convincersi di non aver sentito male.

Quest’ultimo lo guarda come se Grantaire fosse stupido, inarcando le sopracciglia e sistemandosi meglio contro il suo petto, infilando una gamba tra le sue e causando nell’altro un tremito involontario; «ho detto: mi porti a casa tua?» 

«Ma perché vuoi andare a casa mia?» bisbiglia Grantaire tentando in tutti i modi — gattini morti, bambini morti, diciotto tavoli sporchi e sudici da pulire, animaletti squartati e via dicendo — di pensare a qualcosa che non sia la coscia di Enjolras che preme pericolosamente tra le proprie gambe.

«Perché ho deciso che voglio fare l’amore con te» tutti i tentativi di Grantaire vanno a puttane in quel preciso istante, seguiti dalla sua capacità di respirare e ad un ipotetico regolare battito del cuore.

Impiega qualche secondo buono perché il suo corpo riesca a reagire in un modo quantomeno decente: «Enjolras—» mormora cercando di allontanarlo quel tanto che basta da far funzionare il suo cervello di nuovo. Ma Enjolras ovviamente non sembra intenzionato a cedere: «il tuo odore è buono».

«E viola» cerca di scherzare Grantaire, nel tentativo di spostare la conversazione su un piano meno difficile — maledizione, Enjolras è ubriaco fradicio! Portarlo a casa vorrebbe dire approfittarsi di lui e Grantaire non lo farebbe mai e poi mai. Nemmeno se l’odore dell’altro gli riempie il naso e i polmoni e gli impedisce di pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa, nemmeno se l’alfa che c’è in lui sta ruggendo per prendere Enjolras su quello stesso divanetto e possibilmente, più tardi, in tutto il resto del locale.

«Non vuoi prendermi?» Enjolras lo guarda con tutta l’innocenza del modo e tutto quello che Grantaire può fare è pensare che dovrebbero inventare un terzo tipo di ubriaco: quello allegro, quello triste e quello che attenta al cuore di poveri, ignari alfa.

«Non è questo—» mormora con la gola secca, mentre l’ _altro_ Grantaire ruggisce che in realtà prenderlo è l’unica cosa che vuole fare ora e per il resto delle loro vite; «è che sei ubriaco e non mi sembra—»

«Non è che l’ho deciso adesso, sai?» Enjolras lo guarda accigliato e Grantaire si trattiene dal chiedergli che cosa quella frase voglia dire, avendo la netta sensazione che ci penserà lui a spiegarlo di lì a poco; «sono settimane che voglio ma non è una cosa semplice da dire».

Grantaire lo guarda e tutto quello che la sua testa riesce ad elaborare è che l’Enjolras ubriaco è molto, molto, molto più semplice da capire — e da affrontare — rispetto all’Enjolras sobrio.

«Credevo che tu volessi» aggiunge quest’ultimo, rivolgendogli un’occhiata che Grantaire non può non classificare come un misto tra l’offeso e il triste.

«Ti assicuro che non è come stai pensando» si affretta a rettificare il pensiero dell’altro, tirandosi a sedere e facendolo sistemare meglio tra le proprie gambe — in una posizione che non implichi quel _delizioso_ sfregamento della coscia di Enjolras in punti delicati.

«E allora perché non mi porti a casa tua e non mi prendi?» in quel momento Enjolras, con quell’espressione corrucciata e la voce incerta, sembra un bambino tra le braccia di Grantaire, il quale nonostante quest’ultima considerazione non riesce comunque a far tacere la voce dell’alfa dentro di lui che ruggisce frasi sempre più sconce e poco appropriate, rischiando quasi di farlo arrossire.

Non è abbastanza, non è comunque abbastanza perché Grantaire riesca a smettere di farsi problemi su quello che Enjolras vuole o non vuole e su quello che è invece dato dalla volontà dell’alcool; non è abbastanza nemmeno quando Enjolras lo bacia di nuovo, non è abbastanza quando Enjolras si tira in piedi e si risiede a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, non è abbastanza quando si preme e non è abbastanza quando ricomincia a strusciarsi contro di lui.

Diventa abbastanza — e Grantaire si odia per questo, ma ha provato a resistere il più possibile: se alla sopportazione umana c’è un limite lui l’ha già superato da un pezzo — quando Enjolras si china su di lui e Grantaire si ritrova di nuovo con il viso affondato tra la sua spalla e il suo collo, immerso e circondato da quell’odore che per notti e notti ha immaginato e sognato.

«Andiamo a casa» e la sua voce è pericolosamente simile a quella dell’alfa che fino a qualche secondo prima sentiva nella propria mente; Enjolras ride quando Grantaire lo prende in braccio e esce quasi di corsa dal locale, fondandosi il più velocemente possibile verso la propria macchina e, finalmente, verso casa.

 

La notte appena trascorsa è per entrambi un misto confuso di immagini, suoni e colori e l’unica concreta realtà sono i numerosi segni dei morsi sulle spalle e sul collo di Enjolras e il fatto che quest’ultimo non sia ancora riuscito ad alzarsi dal letto nonostante sia sveglio da un paio d’ore.

La testa di Grantaire si divide a metà tra i flash della notte precedente e le angosce che non l’hanno ancora abbandonato e che probabilmente non lo faranno mai: Enjolras è troppo importante, troppo importante per essere messo da parte come una storia da una notte sola.

Ma se invece questo è esattamente quello che Enjolras vuole da lui? O se invece Enjolras si è pentito di quello che è successo e si è reso conto che effettivamente Grantaire si è approfittato di lui e non lo volesse mai più rivedere? O se—

«Grantaire?» bisbiglia la voce di Enjolras alle sue spalle e Grantaire non può fare altro che voltarsi immediatamente tra le coperte e stringerlo in un abbraccio spontaneo.

«Sei sveglio?» gli chiede con il tono più calmo che riesce a tirare fuori, pregando che Enjolras non si renda conto del tremolio lievissimo della sua voce o del modo in cui lo sta stringendo — un po’ troppo forte per essere un abbraccio disinteressato, decisamente troppo forte.

Enjolras apre la bocca per rispondere a quella domanda ma tutto ciò che ne esce è un sibilo di dolore, seguito da un «mi fa malissimo la testa» che fa, ovviamente, scoppiare l’ennesimo attacco d’ansia nella testa di Grantaire. _Ecco, oltre ad essermi approfittato di lui mi sono anche dimenticato delle conseguenze dell’alcool, sono una pessima, pessima, pessima persona._

«Ti preparo un caffè, vedrai che starai meglio tra poco» mormora piano prima di precipitarsi fuori dal letto e fuori dalla stanza, tentando di preparare il miglior caffè della sua vita nel minor tempo possibile.

Quando finalmente riesce a tornare nella camera da letto si ritrova un Enjolras mezzo vestito che lo guarda dal bordo del letto con un’espressione penetrante che riesce nel giro di dieci secondi a far piombare Grantaire in uno stato di di angoscia e depressione profonda.

«È tardissimo, devo proprio andare» mormora come unica scusa Enjolras, causando in lui l’ennesimo tuffo al cuore — che conduce, direttamente, all’espressione più delusa che il suo volto riuscisse ad esprimere.

«Devi—» Grantaire interrompe la frase a metà e sospira piano, dandosi dello stupido per aver pensato anche soltanto per un singolo istante di poterla passare liscia, appoggiando la tazza del caffè sul comodino e sedendosi sul bordo del letto; «okay, capito, vai pure».

Cerca in tutti i modi di non suonare triste o deluso o qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia un semplicissimo _okay ci vediamo in giro_ ma è perfettamente conscio di non esserci riuscito nemmeno un po’.

Enjolras lo guarda con un’espressione lievemente confusa e, contrariamente a quanto Grantaire si sarebbe aspettato, non scappa via il più velocemente possibile da quella stanza, da quella casa e da lui; dopo qualche secondo di esitazione si siede accanto a Grantaire e si limita a fissare il muro davanti a loro, in silenzio, senza dire una parola.

Dopo interi minuti di silenzio — minuti nei quali Grantaire è quasi andato in iperventilazione sette o otto volte per le possibili implicazioni, per quello che potrebbe stare pensando l’altro, per quello che potrebbe succedere poi — Enjolras si decide finalmente a voltarsi verso di lui e a dire qualcosa.

«A che ora finisci di lavorare oggi?» si schiarisce la voce in un chiarissimo tentativo — accentuato ulteriormente dal rossore sul suo viso — di sembrare disinvolto e Grantaire, dopo qualche secondo di incredulità, si esibisce in un sorriso enorme e speranzoso.

«Verso l’una, credo» riesce a buttare fuori quelle parole nonostante la gola secca e il cuore che batte dieci volte più veloce del normale, fissando di nuovo lo sguardo sull’altro ragazzo e cercando di capire quale sarà la sua prossima mossa — frase, intenzione o almeno pensiero.

«Pensi che potremmo vederci?» Grantaire aspettava soltanto questo: quelle poche parole bastano e avanzano per prendere il viso di Enjolras tra le mani e premere le labbra contro le sue con tanta foga da farlo cadere all’indietro sul letto. Quello è un sì, ovviamente, e non c’è bisogno che nessuno dei due lo specifichi.

Si danno appuntamento al giorno dopo, Enjolras apprezza molto — o almeno così dice — il caffè preparato da Grantaire ed entrambi, nonostante nessuno dei due lo dica esplicitamente, sono molto dispiaciuti di doversi separare.

Poco prima di andarsene Enjolras rovista tra i fogli da disegno che giacciono sulla scrivania di Grantaire: almeno la metà dei disegni ritraggono Enjolras in tutte le sfumature di colore che vanno dal giallo all’arancione fino ad arrivare al rosso; «dicevi sul serio riguardo al colore del mio odore» commenta il soggetto dei disegni, rivolgendo un piccolo sorriso in direzione di Grantaire, il quale si limita a ricambiare il sorriso e annuire piano.

Forse è stata solo la sua immaginazione ma Grantaire è quasi certo di aver visto Enjolras sfiorarsi uno dei segni sul collo con la punta delle dita e sorridere prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle.

 


End file.
